popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
April Fool no Uta
Lyrics Nihongo どきどき　ハラハラ　マロンでチクチクしちゃうわ ピキピキ　ジョキジョキ　ハサミでザクザクキレるわ まるい地球の奥底に　マグマが燃えてる きけんだわ　きけんだわ　きけん　きけん　きけん　きけん エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　4月1日はバカ エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　4月1日はバカ エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　8月いっぱいサマー エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　8月いっぱいサマー エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　4月1日はバカ エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　4月1日はバカ エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　8月いっぱいサマー エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　8月いっぱいサマー Romaji dokidoki harahara maron de chiku chiku shichau wa pikipiki jokijoki hasami de zakuzaku kireru wa marui chikyuu no oku soko ni MAGMA ga moeteru kiken da wa kiken da wa kiken kiken kiken kiken APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL shigetsu ippi wa baka APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL shigetsu ippi wa baka APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL hachigetsu ippai SUMMER APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL hachigetsu ippai SUMMER APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL shigetsu ippi wa baka APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL shigetsu ippi wa baka APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL hachigetsu ippai SUMMER APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL hachigetsu ippai SUMMER English Translation My heart's beating so fast, I'm nervous; I stuck myself on a chestnut I'm so mad! Snip-snip, I'll cut it right off with scissors Magma burns deep down under the round round earth It's so dangerous, it's so dangerous, danger danger danger danger! April fool, april fool, on the first day of April you're a fool April fool, april fool, on the first day of April you're a fool April fool, april fool, a summer full of August April fool, april fool, a summer full of August April fool, april fool, on the first day of April you're a fool April fool, april fool, on the first day of April you're a fool April fool, april fool, a summer full of August April fool, april fool, a summer full of August Long Version どきどき　ハラハラ　マロンでチクチクしちゃうわ ピキピキ　ジョキジョキ　ハサミでザクザクキレるわ まるい地球の奥底に　マグマが燃えてる きけんだわ　きけんだわ　きけん　きけん　きけん　きけん エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　4月1日はバカ エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　4月1日はバカ エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　8月いっぱいサマー エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　8月いっぱいサマー うきうき　ムキムキ　お庭で筋肉育てる おッスおッス　えびぞり　屋根からお魚生えてる マイナスイオンの悪だくみ　プラスがやられる きけんだわ　きけんだわ　きけん　きけん　きけん　きけん エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　4月1日はバカ エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　4月1日はバカ エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　8月いっぱいサマー エイプリルフール　エイプリルフール　8月いっぱいサマー Long Romaji dokidoki harahara maron de chiku chiku shichau wa pikipiki jokijoki hasami de zakuzaku kireru wa marui chikyuu no oku soko ni MAGMA ga moeteru kiken da wa kiken da wa kiken kiken kiken kiken APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL shigetsu ippi wa baka APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL shigetsu ippi wa baka APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL hachigetsu ippai SUMMER APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL hachigetsu ippai SUMMER uki uki muki muki oniwa de kinniku sodateru ossu ossu ebizori yane kara osakana haeteru MINUS ION no waru dakumi PLUS ga yarareru kiken da wa kiken da wa kiken kiken kiken kiken APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL shigetsu ippi wa baka APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL shigetsu ippi wa baka APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL hachigetsu ippai SUMMER APRIL FOOL APRIL FOOL hachigetsu ippai SUMMER Long English Translation My heart's beating so fast, I'm nervous; I stuck myself on a chestnut I'm so mad! Snip-snip, I'll cut it right off with scissors Magma burns deep down under the round round earth It's so dangerous, it's so dangerous, danger danger danger danger! April fool, april fool, on the first day of April you're a fool April fool, april fool, on the first day of April you're a fool April fool, april fool, a summer full of August April fool, april fool, a summer full of August Cheerfulness is good for growing meat in the garden Hey! Yeah! Ebizori! Fish pop up from the rooftop! The sinister plots of the minus ion will do in the plus It's so dangerous, it's so dangerous, danger danger danger danger! April fool, april fool, on the first day of April you're a fool April fool, april fool, on the first day of April you're a fool April fool, april fool, a summer full of August April fool, april fool, a summer full of August Song Connections / Remixes * An extended version of エイプリルフールの唄 appears on Akira Yamaoka's album, iFUTURELIST. Trivia * エイプリルフールの唄 marks vocalist OCEAN's debut in pop'n music. * エイプリルフールの唄's songwheel genre is ハイパーロッケンローレ ("hyper rock'n'roll"). * エイプリルフールの唄 appears as DLC for ポップンミュージック, in the 上級ハイテンションセット pack. * "Usotsuki" is Japanese for liar. Music Comment Popure youth! New generation sound! Pikaa! Song Prodution Information AKIRA YAMAOKA Today's Japan is full of stories of adults who tell lies every day, but get bent out of shape if a youngster lies even on this special day. I hope I can live to see a Japan where even an 18 year old, no, even a 12 year old wouldn't get caught if they lied every day. Staff Comments tama Hmm ... since it didn't get called "Tomato", I guess I won't be able to play Cyber Neopolitan. amamon Aaaah, the hippo's movement is so great! The image of the song and the image of the characters just came together perfectly. Hippo~ Kobakemon There haven't been a lot of people who did April Fool's around me these days, so it's great to be able to use this now. It'll be really embarassing if you don't play right during the chorus, so be careful. wac I always wanted to have a really good April Fool's, but what really makes an April fool an April fool? Is it really something that new? is what I wondered about an April Fool song. A fool is a fool, I'd always worry while giggling nervously, so I made a wish to this fine April fool. What happened then, I don't really know, but anyway, it's just like AKIRA YAMAOKA to bring us such a cool and funny April Fool's offering. That's all. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart: *pop'n music portable 2 5-Buttons NORMAL chart: total notes: 176. pop'n music Be-Mouse Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:Iroha Songs Category:Iroha AC Songs Category:Akira Yamaoka Songs Category:Pop'n Secret Ninja Technique feat. Ninja Hero Shinobian / Ninja Heroine Shinobianko